


tomorrow is something we remember

by thewhitebirds



Series: stories of the black family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhitebirds/pseuds/thewhitebirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. August 1960: The Black family has an heir, and Narcissa is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tomorrow is something we remember

**Author's Note:**

> Written for another 7spells prompt.

"Come, darling, we are going to be late," Druella smiles as she checks her reflection in the parlour mirror, but Narcissa knows it isn't a real smile. When Druella really smiles, the corners of her eyes crinkle, and right now, those spots are smooth as alabaster. Cygnus walks in as she speaks, and the two of them step into the fireplace, followed by the three girls. Bellatrix, looking as usual as though she shares a secret with her father, Andromeda, quiet and deep in thought, and Narcissa, decked out in pink and white with a bow holding back her curls.

Grimmauld Place is already packed with people--all Blacks, of course, but still enough to call a decent sized party. Cygnus immediately sets off to find his brother-in-law, to accept a cigar and offer his congratulations, trailed as usual by Bella. Andromeda wanders off, and Druella turns to Narcissa. "Cissy, wouldn't you like to see your baby cousin?" "Not really," Narcissa says indifferently, itching one lacy stocking with the other. She has heard far too much already about Serious or whatever his name is, and he was only born a few days ago. "Narcissa Cassiopeia Black," Druella is in a terrible mood. "Fine," Narcissa replies sullenly, and the two navigate across the crowded room, Druella stopping occasionally to chat with relatives. Narcissa feels her own mood worsening as they progress. No one notices her today, calls her a little darling, or comments on how her dress. Everyone cares about the baby.

"Why is everyone so excited?" Narcissa had asked Bella before they left, as she watched her sister frantically search for a sash. "Because he's a boy," Bella had replied with her wisdom of ten years. Sighing as she heard Narcissa's disgusted noise, she continued "I know you don't like boys, Cissy, but they carry on the family name. You'll get married and leave one day; baby Sirius won't." "But I don't want to leave," Narcissa had nearly wailed. "And you will not, not for many years," Andromeda had said from the doorway. "Stop worrying."

Walburga is glowing with happiness as they approach the settee where she sits, and Druella immediately occupies the space beside her. "Isn't he just precious, Cissy?" Narcissa has to stand on tiptoe to peer at the bundle of blankets in Walburga's arms, which hold a pinkish form with a shock of dark hair. Gingerly, she touches it with a finger and jumps back when it starts to scream. Everyone has been fussing over this? "Yes," she lies. "Just precious."

The rest of the evening is a blur of sitting on chairs that make her legs ache, and generally not being noticed. Uncle Alphard does manage to find her and she remembers to thank him for the last doll he sent. But it is not as though it matters, since neither Mama nor Grandmama is in the vicinity to compliment her ladylike manners. And then Aunt Cassiopeia has to drag her over to see the baby again (as though once wasn't enough) and he spits on her dress, and she nearly throws a tantrum. But other than that, nothing happens.

She doesn't even remember eating or falling asleep until Cygnus wakes her up by scooping her up in his arms. "We're going home, Cissy." Druella has disapproval etched on every line of her face, a combination of exhaustion and pretending to be happy at an event that highlights her own failure. "She's far too big to be carried, Cygnus." "She's five, Druella." Shaking her head, Druella glides off to find her other daughters.

"Papa?" Narcissa asks sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "Is Sirius better because he's a boy?" Her speech is slightly slurred; it is far past bedtime. Cygnus jerks to a halt, even though there are crowds around him heading the same way. "Don't be ridiculous," he says, and there is a catch in his voice that makes her wonder if she's upset him. "Go to sleep now," he continues, "We'll be home in a moment." And she listens to him and falls asleep nearly immediately, but she never forgets.


End file.
